Monster Kisser
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014 Ada satu alasan kenapa Sasuke selalu melarang Sakura mabuk terutama jika ia tidak ada bersamanya. Satu alasan yang membuat Sasuke frustasi setengah mati menghadapinya. SasuSaku. HeadCanon. DLDR! Enjoy!


_kakkoii-chan presents_

**Monster Kisser**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014

_Warning! OOCness, gejeness, typo, humor minim, dll_

Don't like don't read! :D

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, sudah cukup minumnya," Sasuke berkata jengah seraya mencoba menjauhkan gelas kecil berisi sake dari jangkauan teman satu timnya itu. "Kau sudah mulai mabuk."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Aku baik-_hik_-baik saja, Sa-_hik_-suke. Berhen-_hik_-ti berlagak se-_hik_-perti pengasuh-_hik_-ku," tukas gadis itu mulai tak jelas.

Keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu menghela napas, "Hei, Yamanaka," ia memanggil salah seorang teman Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan beberapa laki-laki pengunjung di kedai sake tersebut, "Titip Sakura sebentar, aku mau membayar dulu."

Teman yang dimaksud hanya melambaikan tangannya, tanda mendengar. Kalau saja keadaannya tidak seperti ini, Sasuke mana berani menitipkan gadis berambut merah muda itu ke putri Yamanaka itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, semakin cepat ia membawa Sakura keluar dari tempat laknat tersebut semakin bagus.

Begitu semua masalah pembayaran selesai, buru-buru pemilik mata sharingan itu kembali ke tempat Sakura berada. Dan benar saja prasangkanya, memang menitipkan gadis itu ke Yamanaka Ino adalah kesalahan besar. Lihat saja, sekarang Sakura sudah nyaris berada di atas pangkuan salah satu pengunjung pria yang tadi sedang mengobrol dengan Ino. Lengan ramping gadis itu sudah mengalungi leher pria beruntung—atau sebenarnya sial karena tertangkap basah oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke—itu dengan bibir nyaris bersentuhan.

"Yamanaka," Sasuke menggeram penuh amarah, membuat si pemilik nama dan beberapa pengunjung lainnya berjengit ketakutan. Wajah gadis berambut pirang itu berubah pucat, ketika matanya tak sengaja tertangkap mata merah Sasuke yang melintas di depannya. Kemudian dengan kecepatan nyaris melampaui Yondaime Hokage, ia menarik tubuh lemas Sakura dari pangkauan pria kurang ajar itu dan membawa gadis itu pulang.

Tidak ada lagi acara minum-minum di kedai sake untuk gadis berambut merah muda ini, runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

.

**~ Monster Kisser ~**

.

Pertama kali ia melihat Sakura mabuk adalah ketika para anggota rookie dua belas beserta sensei-senseinya dan beberapa teman lain mengadakan pesta perayaan diangkatnya Naruto sebagai Rokudaime Hokage Konohagakure yang bertempat di rumah dinas Hokage. Di tengah hiruk pikuk obrolan di samping kanan dan kirinya, juga celotehan-celotehan tidak jelas dari para remaja akhir yang mulai mabuk, ia melihat bagaimana teman wanita satu timnya yang biasanya cukup pemalu itu mencium ganas Kiba yang sama-sama terlihat mabuknya.

Seketika itu pula tubuh Sasuke berasa mati rasa. Otaknya seolah menghentikan semua fungsi selain fungsi penglihatannya. Setelah sekitar satu menit—yang terasa bagaikan setahun bagi Sasuke—gadis itu melepaskan bibirnya, kemudian tertawa kecil. Belum selesai sampai di situ saja aksi Sakura, detik kemudian bibirnya sudah menempel dengan bibir milik Kazekage Sunagakure yang kebetulan sedang melintas di dekatnya. Mata hijau Gaara tampak membeliak kaget—mengingat kondisinya yang seratus persen sadar bebas dari minuman beralkohol apapun. Bahkan pasirnya yang biasanya bereaksi cepat apabila sang tuan diserang seolah ikut terbawa kondisi mental sang majikan—tak muncul sebutirpun untuk menjauhkan gadis itu dari tubuh Kazekage muda tersebut.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Sakura melepaskan bibirnya setelah sekitar satu menit—meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berdiri membeku. Kemudian tubuh gadis itu berjalan gontai ke arah Kakashi yang duduk di meja sebelah—meja yang rata-rata dipenuhi oleh kalangan tua. Tanpa ragu-ragu sedikitpun, ia duduk di pangkuan pria bermasker tersebut kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya di masker hitam Jounin penanggung jawabnya. Kakashi—dan teman-temannya yang berada di meja yang sama—sontak terkejut bukan main. Tak berhenti di situ, jari-jari Sakura mulai menggerayangi sisi wajah senseinya, mencoba menghilangkan pembatas bibirnya dan bibir Kakashi untuk bertemu.

Dan saat itulah, otak Sasuke kembali berfungsi dengan benar. Dengan kecepatan kilat, ia menarik tubuh Sakura dari pangkuan Kakashi. Ia membalik tubuh Sakura yang nyaris tak ada tahanannya tersebut agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Sakura, kau sudah gila ya. Apa—", belum selesai kalimatnya ia keluarkan, bibir Sakura sudah menempel di bibirnya. Dan otak pemuda ini lagi-lagi mengalami disfungsi akibat gangguan hantaran listrik. Ia tidak melihat apapun, selain wajah Sakura yang berjarak beberapa mili dari matanya. Ia tidak merasakan apapun kecuali rasa manis dan hangat dari bibir Sakura. Tanpa sadar tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dan ketika tangannya mulai mendaki ke arah wajah si gadis—mencoba memperdalam, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menjatuhkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke.

Sedetik, dua detik, Sasuke mencoba mencerna. Ia baru saja dicium oleh Sakura yang sedang mabuk. Dan parahnya, ketika ia mulai menanggapi serangan bibir tersebut, gadis itu malah jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"—ke, hei, Sasuke! Kau dengar aku?" suara Kakashi mengembalikan kesadarannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia berkedip sekali, dua kali. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi lagi, kali ini sembari menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke yang tidak didomisili oleh kepala merah muda Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke pendek. Tanpa sadar matanya menatap gadis yang sekarang tertidur di dadanya.

"Kau sepertinya terlihat terguncang," Kakashi berkomentar. "Tapi wajar saja sih. Aku juga cukup kaget diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sakura. Siapa sangka ternyata dia tipe yang seperti itu."

Memori kejadian dimana Sakura dan Kakashi berada pada posisi yang menjurus itu berputar di kepala Sasuke. Seketika itu sharingannya teraktivasi, menatap tajam sensei-nya yang tampak bingung.

"Hei, di sini aku juga korban tahu," sanggah pria kepala tiga sembari mengejar sosok Sasuke dengan Sakura yang tengah tak sadarkan diri di gendongannya. "Mau kau bawa kemana Sakura? Sasuke, jawab aku!"

.

**~ Monster Kisser ~**

.

Dari hasil interogasinya pada Kakashi, sepertinya itu baru kali pertama gadis bersurai merah muda itu minum sake sampai mabuk seperti itu—apalagi mengingat usia Sakura yang baru menginjak kepala dua belum lama. Secara sepihak Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan perilaku abnormal Sakura dari yang bersangkutan dengan alasan menghindari kecanggungan dengan pihak-pihak terkait. Tapi menurut pandangan Kakashi, itu hanya karena Sasuke ingin menyelamatkan mukanya saja. Jelas sekali pemuda itu belum siap mental menghadapi reaksi gadis yang diam-diam ditaksirnya itu kalau tahu mereka sudah berciuman—uhuk sangat panas.

Keputusan itulah yang akhirnya membuat keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu harus menghabiskan pagi keesokan harinya dengan membungkam mulut-mulut para saksi mata, dan memaksa mereka berjanji untuk mencegah jangan sampai gadis itu mabuk lagi terlebih ketika ia sedang tidak berada di dalam radius kurang dari sepuluh meter.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, tingkahnya itu secara tidak langsung menyatakan pada semua orang yang mengenal mereka, bahwa keturunan Uchiha itu menaruh perhatian lebih—atau malah sudah sampai ke tahap jatuh cinta—pada kunoichi berambut merah muda itu.

.

**~ Monster Kisser ~**

.

Terhitung dari saat pertama dulu sampai kejadian yang baru saja terjadi ini, sudah empat kali sifat abnormal Sakura itu muncul. Sekali saat perayaan ulang tahun Yamanaka Ino dan sekali saat salah satu pasien genin yang ditangani iryo-nin itu berakhir ke liang lahat. Dan sialnya yang terakhir terjadi saat Sasuke sedang ada misi keluar desa. Untung saja Kakashi kebetulan sedang memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke kedai yang sama dengan muridnya itu, dan berhasil mencegah tindakan yang lebih liar lagi dari murid perempuannya—walaupun ia sendiri yang berakhir jadi korban dan nyaris dihantam chidori oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa dari sekian banyak perilaku abnormal ketika mabuk kau harus memilih menjadi monster pencium sih?" gerutu Sasuke kesal pada Sakura yang sudah nyaris tak sadarkan diri di punggungnya. "Kau mau membuatku gila ya?"

Sakura tidak menjawab apapun—tentu saja karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan. Gadis itu hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, seolah mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Sesekali bibirnya menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas.

Sasuke mendecih, tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Ia benarkan sekali lagi posisi tubuh Sakura yang agak merosot dari tempatnya semula, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya dalam sunyi. Menikmati saat-saat mereka berdua tanpa diganggu suara berisik Naruto atau pandangan menggoda Kakashi yang tak pernah absen ketika mereka berada dalam satu tempat yang sama.

Akhirnya sampai juga kedua manusia berbeda warna rambut itu di depan apartemen Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan salah satu lengannya yang tadinya menopang tubuh rekannya untuk mengambil kunci di saku celananya. Kenapa ia sampai bisa memiliki kunci apartemen gadis itu? Tentu saja karena Sakura terlalu mudah percaya pada rekan-rekan tim tujuh tercintanya. Siapa tahu para laki-lakinya itu membutuhkan sesuatu ketika ia sedang tidak di rumah atau sedang tidak bisa membuka pintu.

Belum terbuka apartemen Sakura, Sasuke merasakan lengan si gadis tibatiba mengeratkan pelukannya di lehernya. Wajah gadis itu terasa lebih dekat dengan telinganya dibanding sebelumnya sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan hangatnya karbon dioksida yang dihembuskan gadis itu. Kemudian tanpa peringatan apapun, sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh cuping telingannya—membuatnya nyaris melepaskan satu tangannya yang tersisa menopang tubuh gadis di punggungnya saking kagetnya.

"Sa—sakura," suara Sasuke tercekat, wajahnya nyaris memerah kerika menyadari apa yang sedang gadis digendongannya coba lakukan padanya. Dengan penuh kepanikan yang bisa ditunjukkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia mencoba membuka kunci pintu Sakura secepat yang ia bisa. Begitu pintu menjeblak, ia langsung melepas sepatunya asal dan berlari menuju kamar Sakura. Beberapa kali mengantar gadis itu cukup untuknya menghapal tata letak apartemen sederhana itu, sehingga dalam waktu singkat ia sudah sampai di dalam kamar bernuansa hijau _mint_ itu.

Sasuke tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana leganya perasaannya setelah ia berhasil meletakkan—atau tepatnya nyaris melempar—tubuh Sakura ke tempat tidurnya. Ia memandangi wajah si gadis yang tampak kemerahan diterpa sinar pucat rembulan yang menyinari kamar gelap itu. Tak bisa ia ingkari bahwa memang gadis itu selalu terlihat cantik, entah dalam keadaan mabuk atau sadar seratus persen, entah saat sedang marah atau sedang tersenyum. Oke, tampaknya otaknya mulai berubah karena pengaruh sihir gadis itu.

Perlahan ia membentangkan lengannya, mencoba menggapai wajah tenang Sakura yang sedikit tertutup rambutnya yang tergerai bebas. Dengan kelembutan yang jarang ia tunjukkan di muka umum, ia menyingkirkan rambut-rambut itu sembari membelai lembut kepala gadis yang menempati tempat spesial di hatinya itu.

"Sadarlah sedikit dengan sekelilingmu, _Baka_!" ujar Sasuke cukup keras sembari menjentikkan telunjuknya ke dahi lebar gadis yang sedang tertidur itu. "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa mengontrol diri. Kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai?" lanjutnya dengan nada lebih lemah dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke jadi ingat perkataan Kakashi ketika terakhir Sakura berubah menjadi monster pencium. "Sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikan fakta ini dari Sakura? Bukankah ini tidak adil untuknya? Lagipula kalau Sakura tau semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah. Kutebak dia tidak akan pernah lagi minum-minum sembarangan," ujar Kakashi saat itu.

Sebenarnya kata-kata Kakashi benar juga, tapi mungkin sebagian kecil dari dirinya ingin menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari gadis itu. Ia benci setiap Sakura melakukan itu pada laki-laki lain, namun ia tidak menolak ketika gadis itu melakukannya dengannya. Bahkan ia sedikit menikmati perlakuan gadis itu padanya—walaupun semua itu dilakukan karena efek alkohol. Sebagian besar dari dirinya juga tau, yang ia lakukan benar-benar pengecut dan tidak benar. Dan kalau mengingat kejadian barusan di depan pintu, rasanya lama-lama ia sendiri yang lepas kontrol.

"Kalau memang ingin dicium Sakura-chan, kenapa sih tidak kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu? Kau bisa bebas menciumnya tanpa harus menunggunya mabuk," ujar Naruto saat mereka membicarakan perihal kebiasaan teman gadisnya itu setelah selesai latihan ninjutsu. Dan tentu saja setelah itu Naruto harus segera mengunjungi objek pembicaraan mereka karena beberapa luka tambahan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada kalau ia tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menusuk ego Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebenarnya—lagi-lagi—Sasuke membenarkan kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana kalau Sakura menolaknya karena dulu ia pernah menolak gadis itu? Ia tau, Sakura bukan tipe pendendam seperti dirinya, tapi siapa yang bisa menjamin. Jangan-jangan gadis itu sudah menutup rapat pintu hatinya untuknya karena sudah terlalu sering disakiti.

Sasuke mendesah frustasi, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan lagi. Ditatapnya wajah Sakura sekali lagi, sebelum sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia mencoba. Mungkin.

Setidaknya ia bisa berhenti menjadi orang menyedihkan yang hanya bisa memanfaatkan keadaan tak berdaya seorang gadis demi kepuasan pribadi. Ya, setidaknya ia bisa berhenti menjadi seorang pengecut yang mempermalukan nama kebanggaan nenek moyangnya.

.

**~ Monster Kisser ~**

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengadaptasikan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, memijat pelan dahinya yang sedikit berdenyut. Sepertinya ia mabuk lagi tadi malam, pikirnya.

"Sudah bangun? Minumlah dulu," suara yang tidak asing bagi gadis itu terdengar, membuat kepala si gadis mengadah. Matanya menangkap sosok Uchiha terakhir itu tengah menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya.

Ia mengambil gelas itu, kemudian meminum setengah isinya. "Sepertinya lagi-lagi kau harus mengantarkanku pulang karena mabuk," ujar Sakura setengah terkekeh. "Harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot, biarkan saja aku bersama Ino-pig."

"Kalau aku membiarkanmu dengan si pirang Yamanaka itu, bisa-bisa kau bangun di tempat aneh," tukas Sasuke tajam.

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Masih saja menganggap aku harus selalu diawasi, eh, Sasuke? Aku sudah dewasa dan aku cukup kuat melawan orang-orang yang berniat jahat padaku," balasnya tak mau kalah.

Sasuke mendengus. Kalau saja ia tau kenyataannya, apa gadis itu masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Mungkin memang sekarang saatnya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Oh tentu saja kau tidak perlu diawasi," Sasuke berkata sarkastik. Ia menarik napas sekilas, ya ini saatnya ia membuka rahasia. "Mungkin kau akan mencium setengah isi kedai itu. Dan setelah kau mulai tidak sadarkan diri, siapa yang tau apa yang dilakukan orang-orang mabuk itu padamu," lanjutnya dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"A-apa? Me-mencium?" ulang Sakura kaget. "Jangan main-main, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu."

Pemuda Uchiha itu menyeringai, "Tepat sekali, nona Haruno. Mencium. Kau mungkin kaget kalau tau sudah berapa bibir yang sudah kau nikmati saat mabuk."

Wajah Sakura mendadak pucat. Manik matanya bergerak-gerak tak fokus. "Ini bercanda kan? Sama sekali tidak lucu, Sasuke," ujarnya setengah tertawa aneh.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum menjatuhkan bokongnya di tempat tidur Sakura. "Menurutmu kenapa selama ini aku selalu memperingatkanmu agar tidak mabuk kalau tidak ada aku bersamamu, eh?"

"Kupikir.. kupikir.." Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sejak kapan kau tau soal itu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku?" gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Pemilik mata sharingan itu menelan ludah, mengalihkan tatapannya ke pangkuannya. "Sejak pesta pengangkatan Naruto sebagai Hokage," jawabnya pelan.

Mata Sakura membeliak kaget. "Sudah selama itu dan kau diam saja selama ini?" gadis itu mencengkram lengan Sasuke, memaksa pemuda itu menatap matanya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun soal itu?" Sakura menuntut jawaban. Lalu mendadak matanya melebar. "Tunggu dulu, katamu aku sudah mencium beberapa orang saat aku mabuk," ia berkata pelan, "Siapa saja, Sasuke? Katakan padaku! Ah, kurasa aku tidak akan bisa menatap orang itu lagi! Huaaaaa, aku harus melakukan apaaa?" gadis itu meracau panik, tangannya meremas-remas rambut merah mudanya, membuat rambutnya terlihat semakin kusut.

"Tenang saja, hanya beberapa orang yang tidak perlu kau ketahui namanya," jawab Sasuke berusaha tenang. Padahal dalam hati ia juga panik bagaimana reaksi Sakura kalau tau ia adalah salah satu orang itu. Dan lagi, dia adalah salah satu—atau mungkin satu-satunya—orang yang terkena serangan ciuman Sakura lebih dari sekali.

Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan kepanikannya, menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke, jangan bilang kau juga pernah kucium?"

_BLUSH!_ Mendadak wajah Sasuke memerah. Tanpa menjawab apapun, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Sa-sasuke? Kau bercanda kan? Huaaaaa," Sakura menarik selimut di atas tubuhnya, membuat kain tebal berwarna hijau itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari dunia. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal sih? Tau begitu aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh minuman beralkohol lagi," teriak Sakura dari dalam selimutnya.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku memperingatkanmu, hah?" gerutu Sasuke masih dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tapi kau tidak mengatakan alasannya, Sasuke-_baka_!" tukas gadis itu galak. "Kau hanya bilang jangan mabuk kalau tidak ada kau. Memangnya siapa yang tau maksudmu kalau kau hanya bilang begitu. Kupikir kau hanya ingin sok jago saja di depanku," lanjut gadis itu masih dengan suara keras yang sama.

_Glek_. Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Tunggu… kau bilang tidak boleh mabuk kalau tidak ada kau," Sakura mendadak menyadari keganjilan situasi ini. "Kenapa seperti itu?" tuntut gadis itu dengan kepala setengah melongok dari balik selimutnya.

"Tentu saja supaya kau tidak asal mencium orang yang ada di dekatmu, _Baka_!" tukas Sasuke kesal sembari menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Sakura.

"_Ittai_!" seru Sakura, mengelus dahinya yang sedikit memanas akibat perlakuan Sasuke. "Memangnya kau tidak takut aku malah me-me-menciummu lagi?" tanya gadis itu dengan gagap.

Sasuke tampak terperanjat. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan, kenapa gadis itu harus menanyakan pertanyaan itu sih? Ia menghela napas pendek, "Kenapa aku harus takut?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tentu saja karena kau tidak suka dengan kontak fisik," jawab Sakura dengan nada _memang-ada-alasan-apa-lagi-selain-alasan-itu_. "Apalagi kontak fisik dari perempuan. Perempuan yang tidak kau sukai pula," tambah gadis itu dengan volume lebih pelan yang entah kenapa terdengar miris di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, menatap Sakura yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan aneh sembari meremas-remas selimut di pangkuannya. Jangan-jangan… Sakura masih menyimpan perasaan padanya? "Memangnya aku bilang aku tidak suka?" ujar Sasuke pelan sekali, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak suka kalau kontak fisiknya dengan perempuan selain kau," gerutu Sasuke agak tidak jelas dengan rona merah yang merambati pipinya.

"EHH?!" Sakura berteriak kaget, "Kurasa aku masih mabuk. Iya aku pasti masih mabuk. Mana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke mau aku cium, memangnya siapa aku," ujarnya pelan dengan nada pahit lebih pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Dengan gemas ia meraih wajah Sakura agar menatapnya. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi," ujarnya tegas, menatap lurus manik emerald yang menatapnya balik penuh tanya. "Kau tidak boleh mencium orang lain—baik saat mabuk atau tidak, selain aku."

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa?" kali ini otak Sakura yang tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya.

"Kau ini kebanyakan bertanya," Sasuke berdecak agak kesal, menyentil lagi dahi gadis di hadapannya, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan. "Sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya, kau masih menyukaiku?"

Wajah Sakura kontan berubah semerah tomat, "Ke-kenapa malah mendadak menanyakan itu sih? Ini kan tidak ada hubungannya," cicit gadis itu berusaha menutupi perasaan malunya.

"Jawab saja. Masih atau tidak?" tuntut pemuda itu.

Sakura diam sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Panik harus menjawab apa.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau menjawab," Sasuke mulai tidak sabar. "Cukup gelengkan kepalamu kalau tidak, anggukan kepala kalau iya."

Perlahan kepala merah muda gadis itu bergerak vertikal naik turun tanda mengiyakan. Wajahnya memerah bukan main, tangannya meremas-remas selimutnya, takut mengetahui tanggapan dari keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu.

"Hn, memang seharusnya seperti itu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada puas sembari menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura, mencoba menyesapi keberadaan gadis itu di sisinya. "Aku mau kau—Haruno Sakura—hanya jadi milikku. Bibirmu, juga hatimu, semua bagian dari dirimu, tidak boleh kau bagi dengan yang lain. Mengerti?" ia melanjutkan setengah berbisik.

Seolah terkena hipnotis, Sakura mengangguk kembali mengiyakan, membuat sebuah seringai penuh kepuasan tercetak jelas di wajah Uchiha Sasuke. "Bagus, sekarang kau mandi dan ganti baju, setelah itu kita sarapan bersama," perintah Sasuke sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di dahi lebar Sakura. Perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sakura yang masih terpaku akibat mendapat serangan mendadak dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedetik, dua detik, Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "ASTAGA! Sasuke baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku! Kyaaaa!" teriak Sakura panik sekaligus bahagia. Tanpa sadar gadis itu sudah melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidurnya seperti anak kecil kegirangan.

"Sakura! Cepatlah," suara Sasuke terdengar dari luar kamar, membuat gadis itu sadar kalau kekasih barunya masih berada di sana—dan mungkin mendengar tingkah kekananakannya.

"I-iya, Sasuke-kun. Sebentar," jawab Sakura sambil membuka lemari bajunya, mengambil asal pakaian yang dirasa pantas sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya sama-sama tersenyum penuh arti. Menantikan apa yang akan mereka jalani setelah ini.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

**Author's Corner**

HUOOOO! Akhirnya jadi juga fic ini. Hm.. sebenernya saya nggak yakin mau masukin ke event BTC 2014, tapi.. yasudahlah, mumpung barengan. Hha. Btw, ini pertama kalinya saya ikutan event BTC loh! *lempar confetti*

Saya tahu, fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya agak ngaco, penuh ke-OOC-an, deskripnya ancur, endingnya geje dan lain sebagainya. Beginilah style saya #nahloh #ditampol

Sebenernya saya ragu mau masukin fic ini ke rated apa. T atau M. Soalnya banyak banget kata cium menciumnya. Tapi, secara tema kayaknya sih nggak berat. Jadi yasudah, saya putuskan untuk masukin ke rated-T saja. Jadi kalau misalnya saya salah naro, tolong kasih tau ya. Nanti saya pindah. kke.

Thanks buat para seiyuu Corda 3 yang sudah menemani saya dalam pembuatan fic ini, nggak nyangka ada seiyuu-nya Itachi di situ. *malah curhat* Buat para panitia BTC 2014 juga, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya membuat event kece ini berlangsung dengan lancar. Otsukaresama deshitaaaa!

Ah, saya juga mau mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa buat yang menjalankan. Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima. Amiiin. Maapin ya kalo saya ada salah. Selamat juga buat Indonesia yang baru aja menyelesaikan pemilu presiden periode 2014-2019. Semoga Indonesia makin jaya! Yey!

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic saya. Semoga kalian terhibur. Kritik dan saran bisa lewat kotak review ato bisa langsung pm ato hubungin lewat akun-akun yang sudah saya cantumkan di bio saya. Sekali lagi, sankyu! Maaf kalo kebanyakan bacot. Hha.

Salam cintah, Kakkoii-chan

**~Jogja 09072014 22:53~**


End file.
